Queen Elsa dosnt exist
by SameSamantha312
Summary: Elsa and her sister Anna go bungee jumping one day when Elsa's cord snaps and she falls into a coma. Her brain creates an alternate universe where she is Queen (The movie frozen) to fill in the gaps amnesia stole. She wakes up in the year 2014 with no memory of modern day lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

_"Oh Anna you know I don't skate." I said grinning at my sister._

_Alas my sister grabbed my hands and spun me around. Olaf and Anna were keeping me up right as we laughed._

_How odd was it that the Queen of ice doesn't skate? VERY._

_Then the world started fading._

_What?_

_was I about to faint._

_I was awoken from the dark by a faint beeping..._

**beep.**

**beep.**

**beep.**

**beep.**

**beep.**

The second the darkness changed a little lighter I felt a jolt of pain run everywhere from my toes to my head.

I didn't understand where this beeping as coming from but I defiantly wanted it to stop.

The haze and the darkness was defiantly much better than this. Quickly I realized something was wrong with my breathing. I couldn't.

My eyes snapped open. I noticed a tube in my mouth and began flailing.

"Doctor`! Help somebody help." A familiar voice called. I looked over to see Anna sitting in a very strange outfit. She wore a very short dress with a

flowery print. her usual pigtails were gone and her hair was fastened into a side braid.

"shh Elsa shh. The doctor will be here soon to take the tube out." That's when my brain finally started working. This wasn't like the castles infirmary at all.

The thing making the beeping noise beside me looked strongly like a painting but it was moving. Then a woman in a white robe with an odd pair of

earmuffs swung around her neck walked in.

"Elsa you awake" This person reached down and took the tube out. I managed to breathe on my own and gulped in oxygen.

"W-who are you" my voice croaked. I sounded like I hadn't spoken in a year or two.

"I'm doctor Rosie. I have been working on you for over a year now and you have finally decided to slip out of your coma! This is a great day!"

"coma? where am I. did Anna take me across Arendelle to find a different infirmary? Wait why does that painting move?" I was started to freak out

just a little bit.

" Elsa you fell into a coma last year after your bungee cord snapped when you were bungee jumping. Your at Saint Mary's hospital. Now I need you to

tell me what Arendelle is besides your surname. Oh and that's a heart monitor." The doctor said.

I cautiously cleared my throat. heart monitor? what on earth was a heart monitor? did it measure ones heartbeat. wait yes! I remember that.

A heart monitor is a machine used in hospitals to measure ones heartbeat to make sure it was stable.

"Arendelle. The kingdom. The one I rule. since I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. wait bungee jumping? what's that?"

Anna looked panicked.

"Elsa your not a queen..."

I laughed.

"is this some practical joke on me that you and Kristoff decided to pull on me. because if it is it's not funny anymore. I have business to take care of as

Queen. And what on earth are you wearing? That dress is far to short!"

Anna turned ghostly pale.

"what's wrong with her doctor. She's acting as if she is from the 1840's?"

" It seems that Elsa has taken quite the hit to the head and is suffering from amnesia. While in her coma her brain must have come up with an alternate

universe to fill in the gaps from her memory loss. She seems to remember you and the 1840's but I believe she has no idea what era we are in

or anything else."

"Woah wait...Arendelle dosnt exist. I don't have ice powers? wait wait wait so your saying my whole life dosnt exist?"

"I'm afraid so Mrs. Arendelle."

That's when I blacked out.

**in case you haven't already grasped this story let me fill you in. Elsa wakes up from a coma after bungee jumping with her sister and **

**friends and having her cord snap. While in the coma her brain created a different life to fill in where Elsa's amnesia took in.**

**That's kind of explained in the first chapter but here are some notes.**

**Kristoff isn't real.**

**Neither is Olaf.**

**Of course Elsa has no ice powers since this is the year 2014. **

**Hans was Elsa's ex boyfriend before she went into a coma.**

**Anna and Elsa are still sisters.**

**The fact that Elsa's parents are dead is true except it wasn't a sunken ship it was a plane crash into a lake.**

**Elsa is currently age 21 and Anna is 18.**

**for saying this I know it annoys the glob out of everyone. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

_Oh come on not this shit again!_

I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Elsa! I am so sorry for stressing you out earlier. I mean it!" Anna wailed springing from her chair. I

swear that girl is a hyper puppy dog that had seven bags of pure sugar.

"its fine" I responded softly.

"Anna I am sorry but right now you must excuse yourself from the room" the doctor said glancing at her.

Anna sighed, her head bowed as she left the room.

I forced myself into a sitting position and held onto the bed rail because a wave of dizziness came over

me.

"Elsa, there is nothing I can do about your sudden memory loss but I can give you a solid base to start

off of." Dr. Rosie began.

I cut her off.

"Okay, but here me out. I literally have just found out what I think my life is, is a huge lie. I also do not

understand anything going on and your trying to give me a solid base. That could take weeks and I do

not feel like sitting in this bed for weeks and weeks when I have been in a coma for over a year!"

"I assumed you were going to say something like that…You are going to have to adjust so I decided on a

better way to give you a base on the 21st century besides talking. I have collected a bunch of books

about the regular lives of teenage girls. You are going to read them. You should now have a general idea

how this works okay? I decided on this format because Anna told me you had a passion for reading

before the incident."

Reading. Not talking. Seems like a good idea.

I guess.

She handed me a book titled "Before I fall". I cautiously flipped it over so I could read the summary on

the back. I glanced up again and Dr. Rosie gave me a smile. She then stood up and walked out of the

room. The second the door clicked shut I chucked the book across the room. I placed my head in my

hands.

This really wasn't a sick prank.

I had actually been in a coma.

I didn't have ice powers.

Heck I wasn't queen.

My whole life is a lie that my own brain created.

I turned my world into a lie.

I did this to myself.

Why?

I don't know.

All I know is.

Queen.

Elsa

Does

Not

Exist.

**SHORT SHORT SHORTY SHORT SHOT! I know I know so just go ahead and call 9-1- F***ing- 1! Like **

**Cameron Dallas because I am a terrible person that should be put in jail. I shall assure those of you **

**who happen to be reading this that I am continuing this and I wont make the time gap between **

**chapters that wide again! I had a huge brainstorm so yea….DONT LEAVE CAUSE I HAVE PLANS PEOPLE! **

**Okay I am leaving now bye!**


	3. UPDATE

Hello!

I abandoned this account and story wayyyyy back in 2014 and recently discovered it again, I'm thinking about continuing this story so there could potentially be a re-write and more chapters coming this way. Anyways DM me since I want to get back into writing and need some ideas.


	4. Chapter One

_ "Oh Anna you know I don't skate" I said with a small laugh, hopefully she would take a hint and let me be. _

_ Alas, my sister still took my hands and dragged me around the ice with a twirl. Olaf and Anna were the only things keeping me from falling straight on my_

_royal face and potentially breaking something. I still ended up cracking a smile and laughing with duo at the child like wonder of this all. _

_ Then the world started fading. _

_ The ice began melting and blurring with the colours of the sky. _

_ My sisters warm hands slipped from my icy ones and she began meshing in with the fading colours. Holding in a scream I desperately reached out to _

_grab onto her left arm, but it vanished into thin air. _

_ A sickening feeling appeared in the pit of my stomach as the world began spinning, or at least I was. While my whole world faded away. _

_ I knew in that moment, I was going to faint. _

_ Then as quickly as it started, my whole world was wiped away into a blank sheet of white with no colours left at all._

** Beep. **

** Beep.**

** Beep.**

The steady and incredibly irritating beeping brought me out of the blank corners of my mind, and I was met with excruciating pain.

I couldn't place where this monotone beep was coming from, but I wanted, no needed it to stop.

The bright, white, emptiness was better than this and I would gladly take it in a heartbeat.

**Heartbeat. **

The world suddenly fell into place, the beeping was coming from a machine connected to my heartbeat.

Relief washed over me as I had put a place to the beeping, but then panic struck when I realized, the beep was gone.

A bright light flashed across my mind and I saw water and rocks, many pointy and jagged rocks, there were screams and the feeling of water pouring

into my dying lungs. Then it flashed to Anna and I ice skating and then to us as kids in an unfamiliar place building a snowman very similar to Olaf.

The light and memories vanished as my chest felt as if it was being burned alive and the beeping returned.

My eyes snapped open and I was met with seven other pairs of eyes. A scream almost made its way to my dry, cracking lips before one of the white

masked people injected me with some form of needle and I slipped back into the world of white, only this time it was much more calming.

"Elsa please, It's been too long without you, you can't slip away from me know" a voice whimpered breaking the silence inside of me.

My senses came back with a twitch, I could feel cool hands clutching my wrist and tears hitting my shoulder. The room smelled of blood, sweat

and tears, while all I could here were sobs.

Sobs from the unknown voice, the girl who was calling out to me.

"Elsa please" the voice cried and then I remembered.

_ "Elsa please" Anna screeched from behind the door trying to get me out of my room when we were somewhere in our teens._

I opened my eyes once more, but this time I was met with a warm pair of blue eyes filled with tears. An unruly set of ginger braids accompanied the

tears and I let out a weak smile.

"Anna" I whispered my voice sounding like a dying old man lost in a snowdrift.

Her head snapped up and she started crying harder and screaming for a Doctor.

The so called Doctor rushed in and hurried Anna out while I tried to scream for her to come back, the beeping increased and I felt faint once more.

"Ms Arendelle please calm down" The doctor said with a voice like honey and eyes like fire, somewhat calming and yet terrifying.

"Please I don't have time for this I have a kingdom to run" I whimpered as silent tears tracked down my cheeks.

"Elsa, what are you talking about?"

"Arendelle, I have to look over it" I made an attempt to sit up and she rushed me back down immediately.

" Elsa Arendelle is your last name, it's not a place"

"What do you mean?" I sobbed while the heart monitor continued beeping.

The doctor with the soothing voice just shook her head at me and I felt the whiteness come back, but before slipping into it I had one thought.

** I, Queen Elsa, didn't exist.**

_I am so so sorry this is complete and utter trash and it is short, I really want to get back into this story but its hard since I have to start from scratch. Despite some things I have received in my DMS and comments I will be continuing this story because I want to, so if you don't like it please unfollow and leave because I am writing this story for me and those who are willing to listen, anyways to those of you who like where I am going with this please leave a review and let me know what I need to improve on. Thanks so much! _


End file.
